I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rotating sign assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rotating sign assembly incorporating a multi-armed driven cam and a driving assembly for alternatingly driving then halting the rotating motion of the driven cam.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
Roadside signs have long been effective means of advertising and conveying messages. Memories of the sequential "Burma Shave" signs still bring a smile to many drivers. More conventional "billboard" style signs have been used along highways across the country.
Known billboard style signs are advantageous in that they successfully advertise a message to a broad audience for a relatively low price. However, these signs suffer from a severe disadvantage in that their displayed message may be posted for weeks or months limiting their effectiveness over the long term. The viewing audience simply becomes bored of the same inanimate sign flashing the same message, and its marketing effectiveness drops off significantly over time.
In response to conventional forms of billboard advertising, rotating signs were developed. These signs typically comprise a number of three-sided sign segments driven by a motor that selectively starts and stops or by a motor having mechanically engaged therewith a trip mechanism or clutch.
However, known rotating sign actuators are highly complex, thereby subjecting them to frequent mechanical or electrical failure in addition to being of high construction cost. Accordingly, because prior approaches to solving the problems of providing an economic and dependable rotating sign have failed, such a system is desired.